


Attack on titan to the future watch out

by PokemonFan915



Series: Attack on titan the alternative storyline [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonFan915/pseuds/PokemonFan915
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today we see Eren Yeager as a kid but something today will change his life for ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack on titan to the future watch out

Today is the day that everyone’s life’s change today is the day no one will ever forget.

“Hey Eren wake up I need you to do something for me and it is urgent” Grisha Erens farther shouts, “Alright alright what is it” Eren says with a tired look.

As Grisha collects the notes for Eren his long term friend and foster sister Mikasa walks in with a worried look, “Hey Eren it’s Armin he is in trouble” Mikasa says as quick as she could.

At this point without thinking Eren runs out the door to Armin’s rescue along with Mikasa, “Hey Eren get back here I need your help” Grisha shouts in a angry tone, “I’ll do it later Armin needs my help” Eren shouts as he runs into the distance.

Down a alley way we see one other Eren’s long time friends Armin being picked on by some taller children, “Armin were here hold on” Eren shouts but running alongside him is Mikasa also wanting to help her friend in need, the two started to fight the taller children which they eventually managed to scare off.

Once Eren and Mikasa had fought the taller children Eren asks why they were picking on him, “They were picking on me because I was talking about the outside life, the life beyond the walls” Armin says in a quite tone,“You should watch what you say around here because many people might prefer living in the walls” Mikasa says with a straight forward tone.

“Hey Eren and Mikasa thank you for helping me today I would not have made it without you “Armin says with a thankful tone, “it isn’t a problem Armin you are like a brother to me and family stick together” Eren says with a smile on his face.

“Hey Armin would you like to come in for some stew” Mikasa asks politely, with a big nod the trio walk into Eren's house getting ready for dinner.

As the four are having their dinner there was a rumbling sound from outside the house, as the four walk outside they see a massive face looking over the wall which was about fifty meter high.

“No it can’t be, it can’t be a titan” Eren says with a shacking look, Titans were big humanoid creatures which have an appetite for human.

Whilst the four stood there in terror the giant sixty meter titan made a hold in the wall with one big sweep of his foot.

With a look of terror titans started to move in luckily some off the scouts best troops were there to start to kill the titans, the scouts were the soldiers who went beyond the walls to fight the titans and regain land for mankind.

The four soon start to run to the docks so they could get a boat out of the Shiganshina district which is were Eren and other people like him have live safely up until now.

With a chance of survival from the human eaten titans the four make there way to the boat and we will have to wait and see what happens next time'

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry it took me this long to upload I had trouble thinking of what to do for my Pokemon series, So I decided to change it up until I can start to write more for Pokemon.  
> (Sorry if this fan fiction is short I want this one to start it off then I will gradually make them bigger)


End file.
